


The Life We Were Meant to Live

by Satevis



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satevis/pseuds/Satevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of scenes from a life of domestic bliss that Ryoji and Minako could never have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ryoji

Ryoji's eyes shot open. His heart pounded inside his chest and he was breathing as though he'd be running at full sprint. And that feeling that greeted him in the complete darkness was fear. There was no doubt. It was pure terror.

Confused and desperate to make sense of what had just happened, Ryoji sat up in bed and held his face in his hands, covering his eyes as if to shut the world out to try and calm himself down. It was almost like the way a child would cover his eyes so that monsters wouldn't attack him. Of course, there were no monsters in this world. The world inside him however…

"Ryoji…"

A quiet murmur at his side caught his attention and pulled him back into the outside world- a world where  _she_  lived in, and a world where he was able to share his life with her.

He slowly lowered himself back into bed and turned to her. He didn't say anything, afraid that he might wake her, but just her presence, just the sound of her steady, peaceful breathing reminded him of how much he loved her, how lucky he was to have her here with him, and how nothing would be able to rattle his heart to the point of breaking if he had her by his side.

"Ryoji…"

Ah. There it is again. He smiled gently as his heart slowed to a regular pace. He wondered if she was dreaming about him, and he wondered what kind of dream she was having. Her voice was weak, just above a whisper, but he could hear the love in her voice nonetheless. Every time she said his name, he could always hear the love in her voice. And it always elated him no matter how many times he'd heard it.

Ryoji shifted a bit on his side to get comfortable as his eyelids grew heavy again, but that was when Minako rolled over towards him, and, as if it were completely natural, completely instinctive, she nestled into his chest, still fast asleep.

Ryoji was surprised at first, but the feeling was quickly replaced by peace as he put his arm over her. It was peace there in his bed. She was the embodiment of that peace, and Ryoji hoped to hope itself that this happiness would never end.

He placed a tender kiss on her cheek before finally giving into sleep, but not before he heard the one thing that made him the happiest in the world.

"I love you, Ryoji…"


	2. Minako

As the morning light seeped into the bedroom, Minako's eyes fluttered opened. Her mind was still wrapped in the fleeting remnants of a dream of light and love, but she didn't miss them much when they left her, because there in that bed, she awoke in Ryoji's embrace, and it wrapped her in more light and love than any dream could ever deliver. To be able to feel his warmth, feel his skin on hers, feel his love for her that emanated from his touch even when he slept…it was better than any dream could possibly be.

She snuggled in closer to him, causing him to stir slightly. She looked at him to make sure she didn't wake him, and luckily, he was still fast asleep. He was always the first one awake, so it was rare that she could see him like this in the morning. He looked so innocent, so gentle, so sweet; he was everything he ever was, but without anything hold him back. This was his true self.

Minako gently stroked his cheek as he continued to sleep. Here they were together in such a tranquil world, their own little perfect world, something she never would've thought would become real but always hoped for. Her life was full of tragedies even from the beginning, but even after all that pain and everyone that she's lost, she'd thought that if she remained positive and tried to find happiness, happiness will find her. And find her it did in the form of a boy who walked into her life, took her by the hand, and promised to never let go even in the midst of all those tragedies combined.

She brushed some of his hair back, away from the side of his face, and she smiled gently, seeing the Ryoji she was most familiar with appear. He was cute with his hair down, yes. He was cute no matter what he did with his hair. But whenever she saw him with his hair the way he usually had it, she couldn't help but smile and be reminded of when she first met him…and when she first fell for him.

Those sweet, carefree memories of when they were in high school together came rushing back, along with a flood of love for him. All those days, all those years together…it was no wonder that she wound up here with him in that moment. It felt like this was where she was meant to be, this was where she was fated to be. It felt like no matter what choices she made and no matter what got in the way, fate would always bring them together.

She leaned in to place a kiss on his cheek, but that was when Ryoji's eyes slowly opened.

Still with sleep-glazed eyes, Ryoji moved back slightly as if to roll onto his back but he paused in just the right position to meet Minako's lips with his. He wasn't quite sure what was happening, but his body moved on its own out of habit, in sync with Minako after so many years.

A tired smile, one almost out of victory, appeared on Ryoji's face when he saw Minako's eyes widen in surprise.

"Good morning, Minako," he said with a little laugh.

Minako giggled and buried her face in the crook of his neck to hide the blush on her face. "Heeyy…you cheated!"

He lifted his hand to stroke her hair and said, "I heard you calling for me, saying that you wanted a kiss, so I came back as soon as I could."

Minako couldn't help but smile. Even when he was still half asleep, he could dish out ridiculous lines like that. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Of course not," he said, sliding his hand down to her waist. Then, as he spoke, he gently rolled her over onto her back so he could trade places with her, burying his face into her neck and giving her a flurry of kisses. "I wanted to see the prettiest girl in the world, but I couldn't find her in my dreams because you were right here."

Minako laughed as Ryoji tickled her side with one hand and continued to kiss her neck. "H-Hey…!" she said in between laughs with her hand on the back of his head and her fingers entangled in his hair.

Ryoji's tickles subsided as his hand traced her body back up to her jawline, cupping her face and slowing his kisses from quick and light, to slow and passionate. He trailed his kisses from her neck, to her cheek, and finally to her lips, taking his time and enjoying every sensation.

He then paused, looking straight into her eyes, and it was in that moment that they both shared the same thought- they were both so, so lucky to have each other.

"Ryoji…" Minako touched his cheek as if to ask what was wrong, but Ryoji simply smiled his usual sweet smile, closed his eyes, relaxed back down into the bed, holding her and whispered,

"I love you so much, Minako…"


End file.
